My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is the fourth generation of My Little Pony. Unlike its third generations, which were mainly appealing to little girls, this generation is more popular among older audiences, predominately male between ages 16-35. Despite this deaths are rare to avoid making the series dark, but it does have its share, although many are hard to notice. Over time the show is slowly getting more mature. See also: G1 of My Little Pony In the show Unseen and before the first episode *The following are assumed to be dead of old age hundreds of years before the story's beginning: **Clover the Clever **Princess Platinum **Private Pansy **Commander Hurricane **Smart Cookie **Chancellor Puddinghead **Sable Spirit **Mistmane's parents **Rockhoof's farmer parent **Prince Hisan **Mage Meadowbrook's mother **Mage Meadowbrook's sister **Holder Cobblestone **King Grover **King Guto **Commander Ironhead **Seed Investor **Stinkin' Rich **"Pokey Oaks" **"Sew 'n Sow" *Bright Macontish - Is dead of unknown causes *Pear Butter/Buttercup - Is dead of unknown causes Season 1 * Philomena - Lost all of her feathers and after was incinerated. Revived when her ashes turned into his new form. Season 2 *Windigos - Incinerated by the Fire of Friendship ignited by Clover the Clever, Smart Cookie, and Private Pansy. (Shown in flashback set before the first episode) *Fuzzy Slippers - Presumably died of cancer, and may have been the pony whose funeral was being held in the episode following his only appearance. Season 3 *'King Sombra' - Destroyed by Princess Cadance and the Crystal Ponies with the power of the Crystal Heart. *Pinkie Pie clones - All were zapped by Twilight with a magic spell collapsing them into magic which was then sent back into the Mirror Pool from whence it came. *Giant Timberwolf - Choked on a rock thrown into his mouth by Spike. Season 4 *Plunderseeds - Destroyed when Twilight returned the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony. (Note: Earlier two were killed by Discord, and one each by Applejack and Twilight) Rainbow Rocks *'Adagio Dazzle' - Presumably aged into dust half a minute after her pendant keeping her alive as a human for over a thousand years was destroyed by Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and the human Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity with the power of their song. Debatable. * Sonata Dusk - 'Presumably aged into dust half a minute after her pendant was destroyed by Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and the Rainbooms. Debatable. *'Aria Blaze - Presumably aged into dust half a minute after her pendant was destroyed by Twilight, Sunset, and the Rainbooms. Debatable. Season 5 *Arimaspi - Bridge he was standing on was struck by lightning, sending him falling into the Abysmal Abyss. His skull is later seen. (Shown in flashback set before the first episode) *Bugbear - Presumbably killed by the Mane 6. Debatable. *Tantabus - Absorbed by Princess Luna when she was able to forgive herself for what she did as Nightmare Moon. Friendship Games *Plant Monster - Killed when the human Rainbow Dash tackled him to the ground. If he survived this, he was disintegrated by Sci-Twi's device. Legend of Everfree *'Midnight Sparkle' - Overpowered and destroyed from within by Sci-Twi with the magic of friendship. My Little Pony The Movie * Verko - Eletrocuted by Tempest with a blast of lightning. Debatable. * Storm Creatures - Sucked into a tornado created by the Storm King. (Note: One Storm Creature died burned alive by Spike with his breathing fire. Also, credits show the Storm Creatures at the party, but they aren't meant to be taken seriously). * The Storm King '- Threw a Obsidian Orb at the Mane six, but Tempest jumped in its path, and the explosion turned the Storm King to stone as well, sending him falling off the balcony where he shattered on the ground. Season 8 * Mean Six - Withered and turned back into wood by the Tree of Harmony, which felt the evil magic of them when they tried to use the Elements of Harmony on Chrysalis. Other possibilities *Due to Stygian's transformation into the Pony of Shadows being caused by him merging with a dark force resembling a symbiote, there is also a chance - supported by Issue 1 of the ''Legends of Magic comics - that Princess Luna became '''Nightmare Moon through a fusion with a "Nightmare" symbiote she let in once overcome by jealousy for Celestia, and thus this symbiote was killed when the Mane 6 purified Luna with the Elements of Harmony. (Luna remembering everything she did after redemption and referring to Celestia as "(her) sister" as Nightmare Moon in the alternate future would be consistent with being under a symbiote's influence) However, Luna's ability to physically turn into Nightmare Moon in the episode "Luna Eclipsed" would suggest that she became Nightmare Moon on her own. In the comics According to Meghan McCarthy, the IDW comics are set in a separate parallel universe/s to the show, though many events of the show transpire the same way. *Cat - Killed by Chrysalis in front of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. (although the comics' writers said that the other cats survived) *Chubacabra - Is implied to be killed by the vampiric jackalope. *Vampiric Jackalopes - Are implied to be killed by the Chubacabra. *'Nightmare Moon' - Is destroyed forever by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie with the power of their friendship, and Spike with his love for Rarity, releasing Rarity from her control. (note: in Nightmare Rarity comic canon she is a separate entity from Luna, unlike in the show) *King Sombra - Destroyed by Princess Cadance and the Crystal Ponies with the power of the Crystal Heart (much like the show) before the events of Fiendship is Magic and Siege of the Crystal Empire. He returned as a ghost and was later revived by Radiant Hope. *King Orion - Presumably killed by Chrysalis. (Though Rainbow Dash said that he flew into the sky and became a constellation, Twilight insists that that part was made up) *Sergio - Sent falling into the lava by Chrysalis throwing a changeling at him, causing him great pain and presumably killing him. (This is in contrast to the show where dragons are immune to lava as shown in Dragon Quest) Category:TV